Really, I am
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: They're so annyoing, but I wish them the best. BUT THEY'RE SO ANNOYING.


Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gundam Wing.

Pairing(s): 1x2x1, 5+1, 5+2.

Rating: PG - 13

Summary: Wufei reflects on Duo's and Heero's relationship.

* * *

I'm happy for them, really I am. But god, they can be so damn annoying! They're obnoxious just like any other couple. They aren't special in the level of irritation. Their homosexuality isn't my problem, I could care less about their sexuality. I find all couples a nauseating, and they are no different.

Some good has come from their coupling.

Yuy no longer has a chip on his shoulder. He's softened around the edges and is more approachable by others. People used to run from him, fearing his coldness and harsh demeanor.

Maxwell is a little more serious, which I appreciate. His happy-go-lucky, come-what-may personality is tiresome after long exposure. Being a part of the inner Gundam circle, I get enough exposure to Maxwell's bubbly persona.

You know how experts say that when two people come together they adopt certain traits from each other? I would have never believed that until now. I watched the change and adaption happen between them.

Heero's sense of humor has broadened, advancing from dry and hard to read to minutely crass, just like Maxwell's. In return, Maxwell's comical aspect has turned a bit more acerbic. The former Deathscythe pilot has gained his own death glare that could rival Yuy's any day. On the flip side, and I didn't expect this one, Yuy has started to smirk and smile more, and it has great affect on those around him. The women in our office who hold crushes for him now swoon like dizzy school girls when his lips twitch into a smirk.

Those are the positive changes. The weird ones that make me happy for them.

Then there are the negative ones. Well, speaking unbiased, they're not negative just annoying.

All couples reach a point where they become one person, and Deero or Huo - I haven't decided what their couple name should be - are sickly sweet, budding with enough sugar to give me a cavity.

I feel like I keep catching them in intimate moments around the office. Tender touches, shy kisses, and longing glances. It's possible that I'm too close to them and that's why I keep finding these private moments between them. They're not hiding their relationship, everybody knows about it. But I think I'm cued in on their private jokes and silent meaningful glances.

When they fight the drag of their relationship becomes way too real.

Yuy reverts back to the cold asshole he used to be, but to an extreme. He glowers and barks at everyone. One can feel his frosty presence before he's in the room. I even do my duty as a friend and ask him if he's okay, but he shuts me out. He shuts everyone out when he's fighting with Duo.

Maxwell on the other hand is the complete opposite. If you give him an inch he'll run a mile with it. He sulks, mopes, and fights back tears in public spaces. Maxwell turns into a walking mess. I made the mistake once and have seen other do the same by asking him the simple question: Are you okay? Ask him that and be prepared for him to drape his arms around you, wailing and complaining about his hard-shelled lover.

What's worse then them fighting is their making up. Their sexual tension couldn't be cut with a knife. If you thought the honeymoon phase of a relationship was bad, you thought wrong. The I-Was-Wrong-And-I'm-Sorry phase is much worse. The innuendo's, heavy meaning glances, and stolen kisses take on a whole new heat. A fire they can barely contain. I've heard them fuck in their private offices. I'm sure they think they're being careful, but I cover for them when necessary because I wish them the best.

I may be annoyed and mildly disgusted by their careful displays, but I'm happy for them, really. They make each other better, happier people.

They're two of my closest friends, and their happiness makes me happy...even when it makes me sick ;)

I take my seat back in my cubicle and get back to work.

"Nuq ramvam DaneH'a'?" Maxwell asks.

Yuy answers, "jISovbe'. vay' nap."

"STOP SPEAKING IN KLINGON!" I shout.

Silence follows for a few minutes before Maxwell peeps, "Ufiewey siey admey."

"Opstay irtingflay iwthway eman andyay ehay onway'tay ebay", Yuy replies.

"I know Pig Latin, too!" I holler.

Silence filters the air and I relax a little until I pick up on their new form of communication.

".. / .- .- -. - / -.- - ..-" Duo clicks with his mouse.

"-.- - ..- / -.-. .- -. / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / - . / ... - - -. .-.-.-" Yuy responds.

"Stop! Just stop! I know what your saying!" I yell as reach over the flimsy divider that separates us. "Keep your business to yourself!"

I love them, I really do, but sometimes they're too nauseating to stand.


End file.
